X-Boys
by DarkLordCalcite
Summary: Crossover between the BSB and X-Men... Silliness warning...


### A story by Razor Knight

# X-Boys

_Last update: August 19, 2000_

* * *

Writer's note: Yes, this is yet another crossover. What happens when you cross the BSB with a famous group of superheroes? Better don't ask ^_^ 

* * *

(Cue X-Men theme mixxed with "Everybody" from BSB)

A secret base, deep under the surface of the planet. Within it, the ultimate team of superheroes was gathered around a complex set of computers and monitors.

"He's back." A blond guy with strange looking glasses said.

"What did clue you in, Nicklops? Perhaps the crater in the place where the World Trade Center used to be?" A mean-looking guy with pointed hair asked.

"Cut it off, Wolvekevin." Nicklops snapped.

"I would love to..." Wolvekevin said producing his sharp abbamantium claws.

"Cut it off both of you." A guy dressed in a white body armor said as electric sparks fled around his hands.

"Ok, Brianstorm..." both Nicklops and the Wolvekevin said in unison.

"I'm detecting some mutant activity near the Liberty Statue." Another guy said.

"Are you sure, A.J. Glen?" Brianstorm asked.

"We should go and kick their behinds once and for all." the guy in a large yellow coat said.

"Who died and made you boss, Howielee?"

"Well, since Professor Jackvier is not around..."

"Shut up, I'm the boss here!" Nicklops snapped.

"Oh, yeah?" Wolvekevin said producing his claws again.

Brianstorm swiftly zapped both of them out cold. "Alright, now we can go and stop the bad guys." he said.

* * *

A few minutes later, the heroes landed their airship just in front of the Liberty Statue. As they walked out of it, they saw an evil looking, metal-skinned mutant with red eyes and the ugliest hairdo they had ever seen.

"Who the heck are you?" Wolvekevin asked in his usual nice and polite tone.

"I am the Zacknister! I plan to conquer this planet and create a new race of mut..."

His speech was cut off short by an energy blast. A tall, blonde robotic creature loomed over the X-Boys and Zacknister.

"Get outta here, loser. I shall destroy this planet." the robot said.

"Uhh... Who are you and why are you trying to destroy this planet?" Howielee asked.

"I am the Madonnalypse! I can destroy this planet whenever I want!"

"Oh, I see..." Wolvekevin muttered "Just because you have a lot of power, you think you can blast this planet out?"

"I don't have a lot of power." Madonnalypse said "I have a lot of money."

"She's got a point there..." Howielee said. Brianstorm promptly zapped him out cold.

"This world is mine!" A booming, almost satanic voice said from behind Madonnalypse. She turned around and saw a pale, zombie-like guy in a red armor with a red helm.

"Oh sheet... It's Mansoneto!" Nicklops exclaimed.

Mansoneto grinned revealing his white teeth and glared at the X-boys. "I've also brought my two loyal soldiers..."

An almost-naked girl with blue skin, peroxide-red hair and yellow contact lenses leapt in front of Mansoneto. "Mandystique..." Mansoneto said.

Another girl, brunette with an egocentrical and greedy look, and with the sharpest tits... I mean teeth the X-Boys had ever seen, landed in front of Mansoneto. "...And Speartooth." Mansoneto finished.

"Stupid mutants! I shall destroy you all!" a massive guy in an orange metallic body armor said as he slammed on the evil mutants and scattered them around.

"What the... It's Jamirnaut!" Mansoneto said. "Kill him!" The whole group of evil guys leapt at Jamirnaut and a brawl started.

The X-Boys blinked twice then sighed. "I guess we'll have to wait untill they beat each other to a pulp..." Nicklops muttered.

Brianstorm shrugged and produced a card deck. "Anyone would like a poker game while we wait?"

Wolvekevin looked at the cards then said "Hey, aren't those Gambit's cards?"

Brianstorm nodded "Yes, why?"

"Oh sheee...."

BOOOOOOM!

* * *

**The End**

* * *

### Cast of Characters:

**X-Boys**

Nick as Nicklops  
Kevin as Wolvekevin  
Brian as Brianstorm  
A. J. as A. J. Glen  
Howie as Howielee  
M. Jackson as Professor Mike Jackvier.

**Evil Mutants**

Marylin Manson as Mansoneto  
Jamiroquai as the Jamirnaut  
Madonna as Madonnalypse  
Mandy Moore as Mandystique  
Britney Spears as Speartooth  
Zack Hanson as Zacknister  



End file.
